


K jak Kurz

by gizmolog



Category: Full Metal Panic, Gravitation
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pewne dwie postacie w pewnych dwóch kompletnie niezwiązanych ze sobą anime zadziwiająco dużo łączy. A może to wcale nie są dwie różne postacie... Tak czy owak oto jeden poranek z życia Kurza Webera i Mr. K.</p>
            </blockquote>





	K jak Kurz

**Author's Note:**

> Oba fandomy są w tym tekście ujęte z punktu widzenia anime, głównie seriali telewizyjnych, bo nie znam ani książek w przypadku FMP, ani mangi w przypadku _Gravitation_.

Kurz Weber obudził się zgodnie z planem, czyli dwie godziny przed czasem, kiedy zwykle wstawał. Przeciągnął się z zamkniętymi oczami, które następnie otworzył, żeby spojrzeć na budzik stojący przy łóżku. Za dwie dziesiąta rano. Budzik, nastawiony na pięć po, jeszcze się oczywiście nie rozdzwonił. Doskonale. Wygląda na to, że jego organizm wciąż zachował nawyk żołnierza i budził się o tej godzinie, o której Kurz _kazał_ mu się obudzić, kiedy zasypiał. Życie pod przykrywką jeszcze go nie rozregulowało. Oby tak dalej.

Przeciągnął się po raz drugi, a potem wstał bez dalszej zwłoki. Wciąż był trochę śpiący – wczorajszy koncert Bad Luck przeciągnął się do późnych godzin nocnych, a zanim Kurz dopilnował, żeby wszystkie jego owieczki bezpiecznie dotarły do swoich domów i wreszcie sam znalazł się u siebie, były już wczesne godziny poranne. W dodatku akurat tego dnia był zmuszony wstać całe sto dwadzieścia minut wcześniej, bo musiał czegoś przed południem dopilnować. Piekące oczy i ziewanie, którego nie zdołał się pozbyć w trakcie korzystania z ubikacji, mycia i ubierania, nie nastrajały go zbyt przyjaźnie. Osoba, przez którą musiał wstać o tej bezbożnej porze, miała u niego przechlapane. Jak zwykle zresztą, bo szanowny pan Yuki sprawiał wrażenie, jakby żył wyłącznie po to, żeby sprawiać Kurzowi problemy i grać mu na nerwach. Bez niego życie managera Bad Luck byłoby znacznie prostsze. Z drugiej strony, gdyby nie on, Kurz zapewne nie dostałby tego zadania i dzisiaj siedziałby w swoim robocie gdzieś na Bliskim Wschodzie albo w Ameryce Południowej. Nie żeby nie lubił pilotowania mechów, bo wręcz to uwielbiał, ale życie, jakie prowadził teraz, też miało swoje uroki. Między innymi dlatego nie mógł po prostu zastrzelić szanownego pana Yuki i mieć go z głowy. (Drugim powodem był szanowny pan Seguchi, szwagier Yukiego i zleceniodawca MITHRIL, który wprawdzie wyglądał jak kobieta, ale w jego przypadku pozory, że mógłby być równie słaby i bezradny, zdecydowanie myliły. O czym oczywiście Kurz nigdy nie powie Melissie ani nawet Tessie... ani Kaname, niech niebiosa go bronią przed takimi pomysłami, bo sugerowanie im, że kobiety są słabe i bezbronne... jeszcze mu życie miłe.) Zawsze jednak mógł go postraszyć, co bez względu na okoliczności robił z prawdziwą przyjemnością. Dzień więc mimo wszystko zapowiadał się cudownie. O ile wreszcie Kurzowi uda się przestać ziewać, bo w przeciwnym przypadku mógłby źle wycelować i jednak zastrzelić szanownego pana autora bestsellerowych romansów.

Przygotował sobie śniadanie i usiadł przy kuchennym stole, żeby je zjeść. Przy okazji jak zwykle sprawdzał wiadomości ze świata na portalach internetowych, bo zawsze warto być na bieżąco z tym, co dzieje się dokoła, szczególnie kiedy jest się najemnikiem wykorzystywanym przy różnych konfliktach zbrojnych, nawet jeśli tymczasowo oddelegowanym do innego zadania. Przykład Sousuke, którego misja w Japonii miała dużo większą wagę niż tutejsza praca Kurza, pokazywał, że każdy może zostać przynajmniej na pewien czas odwołany z aktualnie wykonywanego zadania w trybie pilnym i wysłany na jeden z licznych frontów. Dlatego Kurz mimo wszystko wolał wiedzieć, co w trawie piszczy.

W tym samym celu wszedł również na swoje konto pocztowe i sprawdził wiadomości, które dotarły tam w ciągu minionych kilkunastu godzin (ostatnio zaglądał tam przed koncertem, bo po powrocie ledwie widział na oczy, więc nawet nie włączył komputera zanim padł na łóżko). Pierwszym, co rzuciło mu się w oczy, były maile od Melissy – jakieś kilkanaście, plus minus po jednym na każdą godzinę nieodbierania poczty. Zaznaczył je wszystkie i wyrzucił bez czytania. Z góry wiedział, co w nich było, bo zaleganie z raportami, co miał zresztą w zwyczaju, skutkowało zawsze tym samym: wrzaskiem i groźbami jego przełożonej. Na szczęście tym razem była ona daleko i nie mogła Kurzowi zagrozić fizycznie, ale nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby jej wiadomości zawierały jakiegoś pomysłowego wirusa, który w ten czy inny sposób zmusiłby go do wysłania raportu z misji. Lepiej nie ryzykować i pozostać w grze, jaką od lat toczył ze swoją kapitan.

W następnej kolejności pozbył się spamu i ostatecznie do przeczytania zostały mu tylko trzy wiadomości: od Sousuke, Kaname (!) i Tohmy Seguchiego. I dokładnie w takiej kolejności je przeczytał.

Sousuke pisał, że Kaname jest bardzo zadowolona z wczorajszego koncertu i wdzięczna za bilety, które załatwił im Kurz. I przed koncertem, i po wyrażała jednak zawód, że nie dostali wejściówek za kulisy, bo bardzo chciała poznać muzyków i podziękować im osobiście. (Kurz oczywiście mógłby załatwić im wejściówki, mógłby nawet zaprowadzić ich do pokojów zajmowanych przez Bad Luck za kulisami osobiście, ale obawiał się trochę, że podekscytowana Kaname mogłaby zdradzić jego prawdziwą tożsamość – muzycy nie znali przecież nawet jego imienia, a co tu mówić o prawdziwym wykonywanym przez niego zawodzie – albo chwalić się potem przed koleżankami ze szkoły wycieczką za kulisy i swoją znajomością z managerem zespołu, co też nie byłoby wskazane. Lepiej nie ryzykować.) Oględne słowa Sousuke miały trochę zdziwiony ton, jeśli się wiedziało, jak czytać między wierszami – Kurz wiedział znał chłopaka od lat – co wskazywało na to, że Kaname rozczarowanie wyraziła w typowy dla siebie sposób, czyli krzykiem i oskarżaniem Sousuke o wszystko, co najgorsze. Była bardzo miłą dziewczyną, ale trochę za głośną i zbyt impulsywną, zdarzało jej się też działaś, a szczególnie mówić, zanim się zastanowiła. Kurz początkowo zazdrościł Sousuke jego misji, ale po osobistym poznaniu obiektu, który jego towarzysz broni ochraniał, raczej mu przeszło. Z dwojga złego wolał jednak Melissę i pilotowanie robotów. Albo strzelanie do Eiri Yukiego i niańczenie jego chłopaka wraz z resztą zespołu. Kaname to było dla niego jednak trochę za dużo, choć nigdy tego przy niej (ani przy Sousuke, który z prostoty serca wszystko i tak by jej wygadał) nie mówił. Tak było bezpieczniej.

Kurz odpowiedział krótko i po wojskowemu, że przeprasza Sousuke za problem, jaki mu sprawił (poza narzekaniami Kaname dochodziła jeszcze kwestia jej bezpieczeństwa, o czym Sousuke nie napisał, wiedząc, że Kurzowi nie trzeba tego tłumaczyć, bo przecież sam jest najemnikiem i zdarzało mu się takie misje wykonywać. Chronienie Kaname podczas koncertu, w tłumie nieznanych ludzi, z których każdy mógł być zamachowcem albo porywaczem, musiała być dla Sousuke trudnym i pełnym napięcia zadaniem, i Kurz doskonale to rozumiał.) i obiecuje, że kiedy Kaname następnym razem będzie mu wiercić dziurę w brzuchu (co oczywiście wyraził innymi słowami, bo Souske zrozumiałby to dosłownie... czyli nie zrozumiałby), to znajdzie jakąś wymówkę, żeby nie dać im biletów, jeśli Sousuke sobie tego życzy. Przewidywał odpowiedź kolegi z wyprzedzeniem – Sousuke lubił uszczęśliwiać Kaname, bo zadowolona była cichsza, a poza tym lubił ją, więc cieszył się, kiedy ona się ciszyła – ale uznał, że musi to zaproponować mimo wszystko.

Wiadomość od samej Kaname pełna była wylewnych podziękowań, wśród których autorka tu i tam przemyciła _nieśmiałą_ sugestię, że może jednak następnym razem udałoby się zdobyć również te wejściówki za kulisy.

Odpowiedź Kurza zawierała podziękowania za podziękowania i obietnicę zrobienia, co w jego mocy – z założeniem przez niego z góry, że jego moc okaże się za słaba, żeby nieszczęsne wejściówki zdobyć. Ale Kaname nie musiała o tym wiedzieć. Na pewno jeszcze nie teraz.

Tohma Seguchi jak zwykle w kontaktach z Kurzem – czy to osobistych, czy mailowych – był rzeczowy i zasadniczy. Przypomniał Kurzowi, że jako manager Bad Luck złożył liderowi zespołu pewną obietnicę, z której teraz powinien się wywiązać. Szanowny pan Seguchi zdecydowanie mu to radził, bo zawiedziony i nieszczęśliwy Shuichi Shindou był trudny do wytrzymania dla kogokolwiek, od jego chłopaka począwszy, na samym właścicielu wytwórni płytowej, czyli rzeczonym panu Seguchim, skończywszy. A że dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności chłopakiem Shinichiego był szwagier sznownego pana Seguchiego, to wszystko kręciło się wokół niego – a przynajmniej takie ten gość miał wrażenie. Ponieważ jednak był w tym konkretnym przypadku zleceniodawcą MITHRILu i dalsza praca Kurza w roli managera Bad Luck zależała prawie wyłącznie od niego, zadowolenie pana Seguchiego było żywotne dla sukcesu tej misji. Nawet jeśli w kolejnych słowach swojej wiadomości pan Seguchi stanowczo zabronił w jakikolwiek sposób uszkadzać szanownego pana Yuki podczas negocjacji – co zresztą z góry było do przewidzenia, więc Kurz nie czuł się szczególnie zawiedziony. Może trochę, troszeczkę, ale nie szczególnie. Pan Seguchi zakończył swoją wiadomość sugestywnym zdaniem, które brzmiało: _Mam nadzieję, że się rozumiemy._

Odpowiedź Kurza była krótka z konieczności – szybkimi krokami zbliżało się południe, a on punkt dwunasta musiał się już znajdować w innej dzielnicy, na dachu obcego budynku, czyli na swoim stanowisku snajperskim – i z chęci przypomnienia szanownemu panu Seguchiemu, że ma do czynienia z żołnierzem, który wie, jak wykonywać rozkazy. Zawierała się w słowach: _Tak jest. Robi się_ , które zdaniem Kurza powinny być w tej sytuacji idealne.

Wysławszy wszystkie odpowiedzi, Kurz przeciągnął się na krześle, a potem wyłączył komputer, wstał i włożył brudne naczynia do zlewu; umyje je po powrocie... albo wykorzysta jeszcze raz. W końcu jaki jest sens mycia talerzy i sztućców tylko po to, żeby je zaraz znowu pobrudzić?

Zanim wyszedł, wyjął spod łóżka torbę, w której czekał złożony karabin snajperski, jego ulubiona broń. Jak znał Eiri Yukiego, mężczyzna domyśli się, kto do niego strzela i czego chce – w końcu nie pierwszy już raz mężczyzna znany autorowi romansów jako Mr. K, manager zespołu jego chłopaka, namawiał go w ten sposób do spełnienia prośby rzeczonego chłopaka, czyli lidera zespołu Bad Luck, Shinichiego Shindou. Kurz zaryzykowałby nawet stwierdzenie, że szanownego pana Yukiego, czyli jego cel, w który starał się _nie trafić_ , bawi to w takim samym stopniu, jak jego, czyli strzelca. W przeciwnym przypadku dlaczego niby za każdym razem, kiedy Shinichi prosił go o cokolwiek, pierwszą odpowiedzią Eiriego zawsze było _nie_?...


End file.
